A Birthday Surprise
by wingnutdawn
Summary: Harry and Voldie share a mental connection. The trio came  up with a brilliant idea- why not a Birthday feast as well? Hmmmmm...


**A Birthday Surprise**

The dark lord was feeling surly and hungry after the long day trying to find and capture the trio of annoying Griffindors who seemed to be one step ahead at every turn.

He and his band of loyal Death Eaters had arrived at the Muggle Picnic area just moments before the trio had spotted them and vanished immediately leaving what looked to be a very tempting array of foods behind.

Besides the different varieties of cheese ham chicken and egg sandwiches piled on special food reproducing plates upon the muggle style picnic table there was a very large chocolate cake covered with extra thick icing that looked deliciously tempting as did a large frosty cold jug of orange drink along with various other jugs with various flavoured liquids. A sleeve of plastic glasses and a small stack of paper plates and plastic utensils with napkins sat close by, ready for use.

"Wonderful timing... we have interrupted Potters Birthday celebration." Voldemort was feeling quite gleeful as for once he had a chance to ruin this one particular special day for the Boy-who-lived. It certainly made his day complete. "Pity he didn't wait for his 'guests' to arrive. It looks to be a pretty mundane Muggle feast to be sure."

Despite the Dark Lords put down of the food- it still looked very tempting to the extremely hot and tired group who were sweating profusely behind their silver masks but they knew better than to make any suggestions or attempt to make any moves without their masters permission.

Voldemort took his wand from his sleeve and instead of blasting the table full of food to smithereens which his followers thought he would do- he waved his wand in a complicated pattern while muttering charms to reveal any traps. He smirked and then replaced his wand."Well since it is a shame to waste good food... And it is the brats birthday... lets dig in... shall we?" He picked up a plate and served himself a couple of sandwiches plus a very large slab of the tempting chocolate cake and a drink of the orange liquid.

Slowly and carefully the men and woman took of their masks gingerly and eased themselves over to the heavily laden table reaching out cautiously for paper plates and plastic utensils. When it became obvious to them that Voldemort was not going to hex them for being presumption they relaxed somewhat and filled plates with the tempting food which tasted wonderful after a hard day of tracking the brat and his two friends.

"To Harry Potter. Happy Birthday. May it be your last one." Voldemort hissed as he raised the goblet he had conjured to hold the sparkling orange liquid. Everyone joined in the 'blessing' and then spent the next half hour or so eating and drinking.

**Back at the Burrow**

"Blimey, Harry that was a close call. Pity we had to leave the food behind. Especially that cake. I thought it looked delicious." Ron said to Harry and Hermione as they returned to the burrow where Molly was keeping herself busy preparing for Harry's Birthday celebration. "I still don't quite understand why you insisted on us setting up a feast for... 'You-Know-Who."

"Looks are deceiving Ron." Harry chortled along with Hermione. "Believe me!"

"That cake isn't exactly what it seems. It's icing was made with Chocolate Laxatives." Hermione stated quietly.

"Laxatives? What's that?" Ron inquired.

"Its a muggle remedy for when one is bunged up." Harry explained, even as his eyes twinkled in a strangely Dumbledore like manner. "Just a little Birthday surprise that I wanted to share with Voldie."

"Ohhh...Yummy." Ron said as his face scrunched up and then he asked, "Do you think it worked?"

"Come along in you lot. About time you arrived. Everyone is waiting inside." Molly called out to them from the doorway. "Let's forget about the war for a bit. Harry's special Birthday supper is waiting." before Harry could answer Ron's question. Of course upon the mention of food ready to eat banished any other thoughts from Ron's mind as he along with his comrades raced into the cottage for the feast that Molly had worked so hard on.

**Meanwhile, Inside Riddles Mansion**

"Er- Do you need any help Master?" a very anxious Wormtail asked weakly in a strangled choking tone.

Ever since his Master returned and ordered everyone else away to their own homes- he had been ensconced firmly inside the bathroom.

"_NO"_

A loud belch along with a rumbling flatulent sound echoed. Wormtail winced even as he gasped for air.

"You've been in there a long time."

"_SO!"_

Another very strong smelling flatulent sound came erupting from behind the closed door, adding to the intense aroma which was slowly taking over the surrounding area.

Authors notes

I had this little story plot plop into my head yesterday. I hope it is entertaining.


End file.
